


Hiding in plain sight

by Bdonna



Series: Nightwork [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best way to hide is after all to remain in plain sight...Hutch POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in plain sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to „I'll never tell" and should be read before the other piece, inspired by the episode "The Vampire", especially the scene with Huggy

**Hiding in plain sight**

by Belladonna

 

 

There he goes again about the whole vampire thing. If he insists on continuing his ranting, I swear I'll have to resort to some really desperate measures to shut him up. No, really I _will_ do it, promise.

 

This whole case has driven him nuts I think, and I'd never in my life imagined that one, count it with me only _one!_ , incompetent vampire _wannabe_ would come that close to blowing my cover. It wasn't even a _real_ one!

I had been prepared for everything, but this surely wasn't among all the worst-case scenarios I'd pictured. No, that wasn't even _close_.

Alas, guessing from all the rambling I've been forced to listen to during the past hour, give or take a bit, Starsky seems to _really_ have latched onto the whole idea of vampires zealously and who knows what's next. Maybe he'll want to go out hunting for them as well, start traipsing over cemeteries at night and what not. And of course, he'll then want me to go with him. I can see it already how he'll come over at sundown and drag me out to go with him _slaying_ them.

 

I _have_ to keep him off track, he can _never_ find out the truth.

And here I am now, doing my best to keep him from just that.

 

He goes on about how to protect himself, even bought a whole "slaying kit" from Huggy with crosses, stakes, holy water and one _must not_ forget the garlic.

I barely keep myself from laughing out loud at the garlic. That's never worked, just some nonsense idea from some Hollywood writer; probably had something against the stuff. Or he loved it so much that he used metaphorical vampires as an excuse to indulge in it.

 

I do however keep my distance from the other things as they _could_ become nasty weapons.

 

And of course I deny that there are such things as vampires, keep telling him he's so gullible and that it's just some moneymaking scam from Huggy for poor unsuspecting customers, stuff people use to scare their kids with. Also, I can't let the chance pass to make fun of him for becoming one of these fooled ones himself, just some good natured ribbing among friends.

 

I think he's really starting to believe it...or not, here he comes again with the stake.

 

I will myself to keep still at the sight of a stake pointed into my direction, long training winning over ingrained fear responses and instinct. He might not be completely convinced that there are such things as vampires but he definitely believes that _I_ don't think all those vampires he keeps telling me about, and tries defending himself against, are real. I repeat it once more to him for good measure.

 

It worked and he'll never suspect anything of me.

 

My secret is safe.

I always believed that that the best hiding place _is_ the one in plain sight. And what vampire would willingly become _friends_ with the Slayer?

 

He'll never find out that the vampires are closer to him than he thought and that _I_ am one of them. It is the best hiding place, plainer as that is impossible.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that's slightly crossover-ish with the Buffyverse. But if you're not that familiar with Buffy, all you need to know is that there are vampires and one person called the Slayer who kills them, you should be good to go


End file.
